


The Lift

by galaxy_houseplants



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [11]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, POV First Person, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Time - Freeform, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 20:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_houseplants/pseuds/galaxy_houseplants
Summary: Baz and Simon get stuck in a lift. Dramatic Simon ensues.





	The Lift

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 of the Carry On Countdown!

_ Baz _

Why Simon likes to jump up and down like a child when we’re in the lift down from the apartment, I will never understand. I’ve expressed this to him before, and he just asked me why I  _ don’t. _ He does it even though he’s said it makes him dizzy- he’s a disaster. Though, I have to admit, it looks amusing. I was just standing and laughing at his antics when a loud clunk came from the lift, and it stopped with a jolt. Simon was mid-jump, and when he came down not anticipating the lift to have stopped moving, he landed heavily on his ankle. It made a loud  _ crack,  _ and he fell down, clutching his leg in pain. To make things worse, the light flickered out, leaving us illuminated only by the small red light of the security camera.

“Oh my god! Simon, are you okay?” I asked him, instantly worried. 

“No! I think I just broke my ankle!”

“I’m sure you didn’t, don’t be dramatic,” I pulled out my phone and turned on the torch, shining it on his foot, which was bent at a strange angle. “Oh dear. Okay, maybe you actually did. I’ll call the lift company and see if they can get us out of here. Take some painkillers? Penny would know how to deal with this.” Simon nodded, a little green at seeing his own foot so messed up.

I called the company and put them on speaker so Simon could hear.

“Hello? Yeah, my boyfriend and I are stuck in a lift. Also, he just probably broke his ankle-”

“I _did_ break it!” Simon interrupted. “Hurry!” I gave them the address. The tinny voice of the lady from the company seemed loud in the confined, quiet box of a lift.

“Sorry, it might be an hour and a half before we arrive. There have been a number of callouts today, but we’ll be there as soon as possible.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” I said before ending the call. Simon groaned. 

“An hour and a half? That’s, like, eternity! And my ankle hurts a  _ lot.”  _ He looked even paler, and had moved to be leaning against the wall of the lift. I turned off my phone torch to save battery and let my eyes adjust to the darkness.

“Do you feel like you’re going to pass out?” I asked him, moving to sit next to him on the side without a broken ankle.

“Maybe? I feel pretty sick.” His voice sounded a little weak.

“Okay. Okay. I have water. Drink it.” I put a water bottle in his hands and he sipped from it. I told him to count to sixty out loud, and he did. 

“See! Just do that another eighty-nine times, and that’s an hour and a half!” He shoved my shoulder and winced at the jolting movement.

“Ha ha. We have  _ so  _ long to wait. Why does this always happen to  _ us?”  _

An hour later, I was just pacing back and forth in the dark elevator. Simon actually fell asleep for a bit, leaving me dreadfully bored and very aware of my dwindling phone battery. I went and sat down next to him, laying my head on his shoulder and zoning out. He woke a few minutes later when he moved his leg in his sleep and hit it against the wall. After that, it was only about twenty minutes before our saviours the lift people came to let us out.

I think it goes without saying that those twenty minutes were approximately 50% making out in a dark lift (may as well make the most of the time) and 50% complaining. It was the happiest I had ever been to breathe in fresh air.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> My tumblr is [galaxy-houseplants](https://galaxy-houseplants.tumblr.com)


End file.
